I'm Already Torn
by StarkidWolf
Summary: Liam Payne had been out jogging. But he never came back. He has been kidnapped by the Snatchers. Join the rest of One Direction as they search for their missing friend. Will they make it in time? Or will Daddy Direction be lost forever? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hiya! This is my first One D fic, and my first dark one too, so I will need to get some advice. This chapter is rated T. It is rated T for a reason. This story is rated T. If you can't handle torture or injury, leave. I mean it, yellow flag here! But if you can handle it, read ahead, and I hope you enjoy!**

**~Wolfie**

*Chapter 1: The Attack*

Liam Payne, the 'sensible one' of the British band One Direction, had been out running. It was rather late in the night that he decided to go out, and the other boys had begged him to stay in, as an attack had recently happened in their area, but health-conscience Liam shrugged them off promising to return after a mile-run. It was rather strange, seeing how the other boys were all gaining edgy reputations for their daring, especially quiet and mysterious Zayn, while simple and careful Liam was still classified as the group's good boy.

And it was a reputation he wasn't very glad or happy to have, per say. Despite his one-mile promise, Liam, with all his anger and frustration bubbling up inside of him, ended up jogging about 7 miles. He hadn't run this route in a while, and after just clearing his 7 mile mark, he looked around the now almost pitch-black street, and decided to begin to head back. He checked his watch. It was 11:22, almost two hours since he had left. _Harry is gonna go bloody crazy, _He thought to himself.

But he didn't remember back. He quickly began looking for a London Metro stop, traveling 2 more blocks before finally spotting one in the now pitch-black street. Sweat now dripped from his forehead, matting his new curly hair cut, and messing up his vision.

Walking over to the Trolley schedule, he cursed and scowled as he saw that the next one for this area wouldn't arrive until the next day. He began fishing around in his pocket for money to possibly find a cab and catch a ride back. Instead, his ring of keys flashed silver in the darkness as he held them up instead. Hanging from the metal ring was a small photo of the band, inside a small thick glass case. As he squinted to see it a little bit closer, his heart took another dive down. Harry, Niall, Louis and Zayn all wore large, happy smirks, each striking a different pose, while Liam was in the middle with a small smile playing on his lips, his arms wrapped protectively around the others.

Rage boiled up again. No wonder he was seen as the baby. Or the 'daddy'. He would never admit it, but he was feeling rather left out. While all of the others became more edgy, tougher, he was worried about watching PG-16 movies too late at night.

But as his gaze lifted to the map of London, and he began to figure how to get back, he didn't notice the large beat-up white van steadily but quietly heading straight for him, the slightest squeak by the tires made the driver inside wince. Liam was only just becoming glad that no smokers or drunks were out hanging about in the alleyways, as they usually would at this time of night. Then he cursed himself again. Once again, sweet health-conscience Liam was returning. As he pushed it down, and started finding the perfect route, the van finally pulled up to the curb behind him.

The door slid open, and a thick man dressed head-to-toe in black clothing and wearing a black ski-mask jumped out before grabbing the surprised teen, choking the kid's throat with the crook of his arm, and hauling him backwards into the van. This would be the last ounce of freedom that Liam James Payne would know for a very long time.

Another black-masked man grabbed the struggling pop star from his comrade, forced him onto the ground, before covering the boy's nose and mouth tightly with his hand, while the other one grabbed the child's throat. "You scream," he hissed in such a heavy Scottish accent that Liam had to strain to understand, "and you will never see the light of day again. You understand?" He stared into Liam's frightened brown eyes and shook him violently. "Do you understand?" Liam quickly shook his head yes, but continued to thrash and writhe.

The van had already begun to move, but Liam's legs still hung out of the van. The car had already begun to accelerate before he was finally pulled all the way inside.

He caught the last glimpse of that faithful curb, before the only way out was closed. Liam was surprised and stricken to have been grabbed. He couldn't even process what was going on. Could it be a game, or a prank possibly set up by a sycho fan? Or maybe, perhaps, he could be getting kidnapped for real. Just that thought caused Liam to begin to seriously panic. Why didn't he listen to Harry and stayed back at the apartment? Now he was going who knows where, where a bunch of masked guys are going to do who knows what to him.

He tried to force those thoughts away, but began to hyperventilate when his arms were yanked behind him, and a thick rope was tied so tightly around his wrists he was worried the circulation would be cut off. The man who shut the door turned around and winked at Liam, who was straining pitifully against his bonds, before taking another drag on his cigarette. Liam coughed as the alien smoke filled his lungs, and pretty soon he was retching to get this poison out of his body.

The guy grinned before yanking Liam's jaw down and forcing his cigarette into his mouth. Every man in the car started to laugh cruelly as Liam began to turn blue as he struggled to breathe. The grip on his windpipe grew ever tighter, and the bridge of his nose was being pinched so no air could go through. The message was clear. The only way to breathe would have to be through the mouth. But Liam refused to breathe in the cigarette smoke, his jaw being forced up, so he couldn't spit it out. After almost 2 minutes, this throat and head were released from the vice grip of the men, and Liam could roll over, and spit out that stick of lung cancer death.

He struggled to breathe, as his head was yanked up again by his hair, as the Scottish man began to stroke Liam cheek with his gloved finger. "We got 'a pretty 'un this time, boys." He drawled in a mocking tone, as he pulled Liam's head back farther, dragging his finger from Liam's cheekbone to his collarbone. "You'll never get away with this." Liam managed to choke out. "They'll find you." The man laughed as he continued to stroke Liam's face. "But son," The man whispered leaning in, Liam's head still yanked back. "We already have." He shrugged, and at that moment, Liam attempted to bite the man's hand, his perfectly white and straight teeth inches away from the man's gloved palm, another sign of how healthy he was. The man yanked his hand back. "You want to bite something? Huh? Well bite this, git." He grabbed Liam's head, and slammed it on to the floor of the van. The crack was loud and sharp, and blood began to steadily flow from Liam's temple.

Liam groaned, wishing this would just end, all of it, but he didn't' have a chance to. Everything went black. The van lurched into a stop, as a gag was tied onto the unconscious Liam's mouth, before they hauled the limp teen into a dark broken-down house, into a dark completely concrete room, with dust, spiders, and dried blood stains covered the floor, and the smell was horrible. Liam was tossed inside, his body landing hard and splayed. The door was shut, and the room was plunged into unforgivable darkness.

***Back at the Apartment***

Harry stood tapping his foot unpaitiently, growing far more worried after every minute as he stared at the clock on the kitchen wall. "Harry," Came the voice of Louis. "Harry, just relax. Liam will be back soon, don' worry." "I have to worry, Louis. It's only been a week since that 5 year olds body was found. Liam promised he was only doing a mile. He's been gone for 3 hours, now." The clock ticked to 12:22. "Harry, it's past midnight. Liam will be back soon. But you need your sleep. I promise you, Liam will be back in his bed by 6 o'clock, Ok? Come on, let's get you to bed. C'mon!" Harry began to complain, but Louis only raised a finger.

"Harry, you need your rest. I'm oldest, I'm in charge." "It's funny, Lou, Liam was the one that would say that to you, except not the oldest part." Harry muttered, stalking down the hallway to his bedroom, his Spiderman pajamas rippling. Louis sighed as he watched the youngest of them look back at the clock longingly, and stalking into his bedroom. He heard a thump, and the ray of light from the room disappeared. _Liam, where ever you are, hurry._

**A/N: So! That is the first chapter. Give me some feedback, please! I will hopefully update soon, bear with me! I am not the best updater…. Darn you homework.**

**~Wolfie**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys…. Heh heh heh…. No hard feelings? o.O I know it's been, like, 3 months, and I'd be surprised if any of you guys who reviewed my last chapter are still going to read this…**

**But, oh well.**

**I'd like to make a shout out,**

**SHOUT OUT!**

**Heh heh heh…. Too soon? Okay.**

**Anyway, I want to thank,**

**Aquila Black**

**Mrs. Horan 16**

**And CrazyWildandProud for being the best internet buddies ever! Love you guys!**

**And to the rest of my reviewers, I love you all to bits. Free One Direction hugs to all!**

**Here, is finally, Chapter 2 of Torn Away.**

The darkness was so, comforting.

All of Liam's problems seemed to ebb out of him, leaking until they were washed away.

He slowly rocked back and forth with the gentle currents, almost as if he was floating in a black and noiseless ocean.

He sighed, if only he could stay here forever.

Not a single care or worry.

Free to drift away into nothing.

He willed himself to disappear, to be swallowed up by the calm.

He could feel his memories and life leave him.

His name, everything.

He was nothing.

Nothing could hurt him here.

Nothing could touch him.

_Liam….._

He recognized that voice… Liam? Was that his name?

_Liam…._

The same voice streamed down around him, flowing pleasantly. Liam tried to reply, but could move nothing.

_Liam, it's time to wake up….. _

And then it struck him.

Zayn.

Light flooded the darkness, surrounding the boy about to give in to it.

A faint trail of laughter echoed, and sunlight shone in, washing over everything.

Zayn Malik stared down at him, laughing.

His golden brown eyes lit up, twinkling with mischief.

Behind him, more figures emerged. Niall? Harry? Louis? Liam grasped at the thin thread of connection.

All the boys were in white, lit up, smiles on all of their faces. They waved at Liam, now struggling.

They all suddenly broke out laughing loudly, turning to look to the left.

Their movements were slow, like they were moving through water.

They turned back to face Liam, love in their expressions.

"Bye, Liam…" Zayn whispered, his smile never dampening.

He turned and walked away, fading into golden streams, unraveling like a tapestry.

The other boys began to fade as well, until only the sparkle from their eyes remained, twinkling like little stars as the light began to recede, the waves of nothing returning.

"No, Zayn, stay, don't leave….." Liam whimpered, finally finding his voice, forcing out the words.

"Zayn! Stop! Please, wait!"

He began to thrash, despair rising inside him.

_Wake Up!_ A loud whisper streamed into the boy.

"Zayn?" Liam whimpered, desperately wishing he had returned.

_Wake Up! Can you hear me? Whoever you are you need to wake up! Quickly, before they come back… hello? Oh god, please be okay, wake up!_

That wasn't Zayn.

It was a different voice, not Zayn.

Zayn…

He needed Zayn.

The voice returned, getting louder and louder.

The darkness fell away piece by piece.

Something was yanking his arm, hard.

"Zayn!" He cried.

_Wake Up!_

Liam gasped as he was yanked out of unconsciousness.

His body felt like it was being pierced with knives as all his muscles prickled back into feeling.

First thing he noticed.

His head felt like it was on fire.

Throbbing.

Burning.

His face felt sticky, and he tasted blood in his mouth.

He was laying in something wet, not to mention every muscle was aching.

He clenched his fingers and groaned.

Oh Shoot.

He struggled to try and open his eyes, the eyelids and lashes crusted together which could be nothing other than blood.

He slitted them open, straining to see.

"Oh thank god, you're alive!"

A blurry figure leaned anxiously over him.

Liam squinted his eyes, trying to make sense of the person hovering over him.

Grunting, he tried to push himself up, his arms shaking with strain.

Almost immediately the stranger pushed him back down.

"Don't try to sit up. I've stopped the bleeding, and I don't want you opening the cut again. Gosh, I was worried that you were going to bleed to death, there was a lot of blood. Just relax."

A wet cloth was gently pressed to his forehead, as the stranger began to lightly wash off the dried blood, the person's other hand stroking his locks.

He leaned his head back, and closed his eyes, allowing the stranger to wipe down his sore temple.

As he/she worked, they hummed.

Sweet and quiet, it began to lull Liam back to the beckoning darkness.

With the melody and the soft stroking reassuring him, Liam let himself slip back into unconsciousness.

And the darkness willingly took him back into their grasp.

*BACK AT THE HOTEL ROOM*

"Louis! Louis, get up now. Louis!"

Louis moaned, flipping over on his bed, wishing that the voice would just shut up.

He slowed his breathing, with sleep about to regain him, when the darn voice yelled again.

"Louis! Hurry!"

He groaned and groggily pushed himself out of bed, letting out a huge yawn.

He slowly staggered out of his room, rubbing at his eyes.

As he entered the main room, Louis was met with a flurry of activity.

Niall was anxiously munching on a jumbo bag of potato chips, his eyes darting to and fro.

Harry was pacing back and forth, searching through his phone nervously, and Zayn sat on the couch, slowly rocking back and forth, his eyes focusing on the back wall.

Louis staggered up to them, still not fully grasping the situation.

"What'ssss goin' on?" He asked, his voice slurred with exhaustion.

Harry turned to face him.

"Liam never came back, Lou. Something's happened."

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun…. Now it's getting good. The boys have noticed Liam is gone, and, of course, are freaking out. Liam is so far already badly injured, still in a gross dark place in the middle of, well, from what he knows so far, nowhere. A stranger is taking care of him, but it is another prisoner, or one of the kidnappers? **

**Incase this story gets reported guys, I am also doing this story on:**

** .com**

**My account name is 1D-live-laugh-love (which I want to change, but the website isn't letting me.)**

**It's the same name! :D**

**So, I'll see you in another 3 months!**

**I kid, I kid. Hopefully it won't be that long. I've got like 2 more weeks till school starts so, hopefully there will be another update. Toodles!**

REVIEW!


End file.
